


To Save a Life

by sunkelles



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash Trope Bingo, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Humor, Implied sexy times, Lazy Mornings, Subverted, free space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline tries to convince PB that they have to have sex to save the world. She's not convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> One bingo space down, four to go.

* * *

"Oracle Princess just gave a prophecy," Marceline said. 

Bubblegum, clad in her purple reading glasses, didn’t bother to look up from her book, “Yes Marcy.” She took a slow sip of her morning coffee.  
“She said, “If Marceline and Princess Bubblegum do not get naked, the Candy Kingdom will be destroyed.   
“With each other,” PB said, dead panned, a tiniest bit of amusement creeping into her tone.   
“Of course,” The vampire said.   
Bonny rolled her eyes, “Marceline-“  
“Don’t roll your eyes at this,” Marceline said, “every moment we are still clothed another citizen falls.”   
“This isn’t very logical, is it,” PB mused, setting down her book and standing up.  
“Just take the bait, Princess,” Marceline said. Bubblegum raised her eyebrow and then she laughed. 

The clothes were gone before they could even get from the kitchen table to the bedroom.


End file.
